


The tragic goodbye and moving on

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Dies, F/M, Heroic Sacrifices, M/M, Making Out, Shiro is like a DAD to Keith, Weddings, broganes, doomed romance, it's canon, klance is canon king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: There is only one way to defeat Haggar.





	The tragic goodbye and moving on

There is only one way to beat Honerva and close the rift and that is me sacrificing myself," said Allura.

"Allura, no! Don't do it, I love you!" Lance cried. Allura kissed him on the lips and cried.

"I love you too, Lance, but this is my purpose. Goodbye everyone."

She stepped into the rift, causing her body to dissolve into sparkles that made Honerva die screaming and the rift close. Coran sobbed like a football player who'd just gotten kicked in the crotch, while Lance wailed at the loss of his one true love.

One year later Shiro got married to some guy and Keith was practically invisible for the whole event.

"Sorry about Allura," he told Lance.

"Well it was a pretty sacrifice." Lance patted his shoulder. "Sorry Shiro dumped you."

"Nah, it's no biggie, he was like a dad to me and us getting married would've been gross."

So they made out behind the bar and hooked up and that's how Klance became canon king. EAT IT, YOU DIRTY SHEITH SHIPPERS AND ALLURANCE STUPIDHEADS!!!!!!


End file.
